


I Should Have Called

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: New Girl fics [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Reagan talk and come to some decisions. Written at the suggestion of DreamsOfSleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Called

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsOfSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/gifts).



> I did not mean for this to be so long.

Reagan walked into Nick’s room, suitcase trailing behind her. His eyes flicked down to it, unable to really say what he was trying to say as she closed the door behind her, shutting out a little bit of the party noises.

“Reagan, what…” She cut him off.

“Honestly, Nick, I'm just feeling really stupid.” She slouched a little then, looking like she was considering sitting down next to him on the bed but decided against it, for obvious reasons. “Jess convinced me to try it with you but honestly I think she was just convincing herself…”

“What? No. That's stupid.” Nick tried to protest, his voice going all funny the way it did when he was trying to lie, “Don't look at me like that. It makes me nervous.”

Reagan fixed him with a particularly incredulous look. “I'm not stupid. I know love when I see it.”

“Love?” Nick sputtered, spitting some of his beer out and then trying desperately to look like he hadn't done it, wiping furiously at his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Like you've ever been in love!”meh scoffed, then, trying to get the attention back on Reagan.

“Of course I have, Nick. I just didn't know it at the time.” She was silent for a minute. “I think maybe that's the lesson here. We need time to reflect on love after we have it, that way we can figure it out. We’re young. It's not too late. Even if we were old, it's not too late. Look at Schmidt’s mom.”

Nick nodded, conceding to that. She had managed to make a whole human and have a marriage before even meeting the woman she truly wanted to marry.

“My point is, we’re young and we don't have everything figured out. But if we have the opportunity, we should probably take it.” She continued when Nick did nothing but nod along. “I mean, look at Sam, for fuck’s sakes. He had Jess, sweet, caring, creative Jess, but he didn't settle even though Jess is definitely a catch. He loved someone else and he realized it before he made a wrong decision. Not irreparable, or anything, but wrong for him. Maybe going to the Big Easy with me would be the wrong decision for you, despite the mostly unlimited access to beignets.” She stuck her tongue out, trying for lighthearted. Nick couldn't deny that the thought of beignets was half of why he agreed to go in the first place. “But I don't want to be an obligation, someone you strike out with just because you were too embarrassed to tell me that you were about to go to the wedding with Jess before I showed up. And honestly I should have called. There are a lot of people I should have called. That's probably my lesson here.”

“Reagan,” Nick tried to defend himself, but honestly he just had nothing to say to that, just wanted to object. She was mostly right. It would have been nice if she had just called.

She held a hand up to stop him.

“You can still come with me. It would be a good time. For a while, anyway. Or you can stay here and maybe try to talk to Jess?”

“I don't think she wants to talk to me. She kind of snapped at me the last time we were talking.”

“It's a defense mechanism, Nick. She cares. I can tell that and I barely know her.”

Nick shrugged and started looking down at his shoe, seeing if he could untie it with the power of his mind, giving him the excuse to move out of her gaze to bend down and tie it. No luck.

“I think I should call her.” Reagan said, her voice so soft and quiet now, he almost didn't hear it.

“What? Jess?”

“No, silly. The girl I loved, Maddie.”

“Oh.” Was all he said, though he was internally screaming because holy shit Reagan had been in love with a girl and that was so intimidating. Granted, he was in love with a girl as well. Though, he supposed he could be maybe a little in love with Schmidt, too. It was hard to tell. Reagan was laughing at him and he allowed his eyes to travel up to her face.

“Reagan, can we stay in touch and...like, gossip about girls or something?”

Reagan looked like she was considering this. “Mmmmm...no.” She finally said and Nick felt his stomach drop out. He still liked Reagan, at the very least. He didn't want to suddenly lose her too. “But,” she added, “you can call me or text me about pretty much anything else.”

“Oh!” He was so shocked he didn't have any other response.

“Doesn't mean I'll respond. At least not right away. I'll probably be really busy.” She nodded emphatically and there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone, though Nick was not 100% on that.

“You got yourself a deal.” He stood up and stuck a hand out to shake and she moved toward him to take it, her hand small and warm in his.

She looked like she was going to move away but then Nick just went for it, grabbed her up into a big bear hug. It only lasted a few seconds but she let her arms come up and encircle him too. Then they let go and she was reaching for the door.

“I had a really good time, Miller. But I think I'm gonna call a cab and go fall asleep in the VIP lounge until my flight.”

“Sounds like a sweet deal. Come back and see us, okay?”

“I absolutely will. Now go talk to her!” She was moving out the door, then, almost gone.

“Only if you promise to call Maddie.” Nick called after her, standing in the middle of his room.

“Okay, okay.” She promised as she finally shut the door.

“I guess I gotta go talk to her.” He muttered to himself, alone. 


End file.
